Fireteam Blizzard
by Caedous
Summary: Alder and Elsa are childhood friends that have been through everything together. When Elsa's parents are killed by a Covenant attack, Elsa enlists in the UNSC in order to provide for Anna. Unwilling to let her do it alone, Alder enlists too. Will their friendship survive a war and the endless distances of space? Halo AU w/ my OC Alder from A Burning Legacy.
1. Chapter 1

**November 27th, 2536, Sydney, Australia**

The sun shone down on the waves as they washed onto the small beach and a young boy sat on the sand, attempting to build a sandcastle. With as much skill as a 6 year-old could muster, he careful dug the sand up and shaped it into a tower-like shape, carefully adding to each side so as to not let it fall over. Suddenly one of the larger waves of the set washed up to where the boy sat, wetting him slightly and demolishing his hard work. Crying it on frustration, he flung himself back onto the sand. As he was laying, he heard a noise from the verandah of the house behind him. Sitting up and turning around, he looked back to see a man in a military uniform standing there. Excitment filled the boy and he leaped up.

"Dad! You're back!" he cheered, running across the sand and into the open arms of his father.

"I am indeed Alder," his father beamed, "Have you been a good boy while I was away?"

Alder nodded.

"Yes daddy! I've been helping mummy lots!" he grinned.

"I've heard! It's also a special day today isn't it?" his father smiled.

Wiggling out of his father's arms, Alder began to count on his hands.

"I'm six today daddy!" he said, proudly holding up six fingers.

"So you are and I have a little surprise for you," his father replied, pulling out a small box from his pocket.

Alder grabbed the box excitedly and hurriedly opened it. Inside rested a small gold pin, shaped like a flame. In its centre rested a small red jewel.

"This is for you to keep with you while I'm away. When you wear this, I'll always be with you," his father said softly, pulling the pin out of the box and fixing it to Alder's shirt.

"Now be sure to look after this ok? This belonged to your grandfather and he gave it to me when I was about your age."

Alder gaped at the pin that was now securely fastened to his shirt. He looked at his father and saw how much it meant to him and made a promise to keep it safe.

"Come on, let's go inside, your mother has a surprise of her own."

"Oh boy!" Alder cheered, "Is it cake?"

His father laughed.

"Guess you'll just have to wait and see."

* * *

**July 5th, 2539, Sydney, Australia**

Alder lay on the ground, clutching the pin to his chest tightly as kicks and punches landed from all directions.

"Give us the stupid pin moron," one of the boys standing over him yelled angrily.

"Yeah just give us it and we'll stop!" another boy shouted.

But Alder refused. He made a promise to his father to keep this pin safe. Nothing would get in the way of that promise. It was also the only thing Alder had to remind him of his father, the father who got deployed and never came home, the father who said he wouldn't be gone long and before he knew it he would be back by his side. Tears streamed down Alder's cheeks as the pain in his body only got worse with addition of painful memories. One of the boys made a grab for the pin which he gripped tightly. Alder bit his hand and kicked him backwards, only to be assailed with even more punches and kicks. As he was beginning to lose conciousness, he heard a shout and the kicks stopped suddenly. The three figures standing over him disappeared, only to be replaced by a solitary shadow. As the darkness took him, he heard a voice shout.

"Mum! Quick he's hurt."

* * *

Blinking slowly, only to be greeted by a dull light, Alder opened his eyes and was greeted by a small room and a pounding headache. There wasn't a bone in his body that wasn't sore and as he groggily took in his surroundings, absentmindedly putting a hand to his chest to the spot where his pin was. When he didn't feel the cool metal beneath his fingers, he bolted upright, frantically searching his pockets for it. He noticed it sitting on the table next to him and calmed down. He snatched it up and pushed it into his pocket, leaving his hand inside to grip the pin tightly. Whilst he was battered and bruised he was glad that he was able to keep the pin safe from the bullies, smirking to himself that not even three of them could take it from him. He tried to remember the events just before he fell unconscious but it was all a blur. He slowly rose from the bed and made his way to the door, only to have it open just as he reached for the handle. In the doorway stood two girls, a blonde haired girl, that looked about the same age as him and a redhead, who appeared to by slightly younger. The two girls looked at him, unsure as how to react, clearly not expecting to find the bedrooms occupant standing in front of them.

"Uhh... Hi?" Alder said hesitantly.

The redhead rushed forward and hugged him fiercely.

"He's awake! He's awake," she cheered excitedly. "See Elsa I told you he wasn't dead!"

Shock filled the older girl's face and she quickly pulled her sister off Alder.

"Anna! Be careful! He could still be hurt," she scolded.

"Sorry about my sister... She really likes meeting new people and she was kinda worried about you," Elsa said smiling. "You were pretty badly hurt when we found you in that alleyway, but you seem ok now. How are you feeling?"

Alder laughed.

"Sore and sorry but I'm ok really. Thank you for helping me."

"Well I'm glad you are feeling better, I'm Elsa and this is my sister Anna," she said.

Smiling warmly, he extended a hand. When Elsa took it, he spoke.

"It's lovely to meet you both. I'm Alder."

* * *

_**A/N: Welcome to my newest story! I know, I know I should be finishing A Burning Legacy and writing a sequel, but I promise, this won't take me long, as I have a short idea for it but not sure if it is going to be a long story or not but it was an idea I had and I really really wanted to write it!.**_

_**So enjoy and don't forget to review and follow if you enjoyed this!**_

_**Until next time,**_

_**Caedous**_


	2. Chapter 2

**August 10th, 2547, Sydney, Australia**

Hurrying down the street, Alder had a huge grin on his face. His final exam scores had come back and he'd done well enough to study engineering at the Australian National University. He had studied hard, harder than most of his friends, besides probably Elsa and his work had paid off. Rounding the familiar corner that turned onto Elsa's street, he couldn't wait to tell her how he did. He had messaged her a few times and tried to call her, but she hadn't responded to any of them, so he decided it was better to go to her house and see her in person. He knew that she would have done well and would be excited to share the moment of achievement with him. As he approached her house, he saw two black cars sitting out the front of Elsa's house. Cautiously approaching the house, knocking hesitantly. After a moment, the door swung open to reveal a teary eyed Anna.

"Anna? Whats -" he was about to ask what was wrong, when Anna threw herself into him.

Sniffling, she manged two words.

"They're g-gone..." she mumbled as tears overtook her once more and she began to bawl into Alder's shoulder.

Wrapping an arm around her, he lead her inside, only to be met with two UNSC officers and cold and statue like Elsa. He moved Anna to the lounge, sitting down next to Elsa and taking her hand.

"What happened?" Alder spoke quietly, looking up at the two men standing.

"I'm sorry to say that Mr and Mrs Anderson have been killed in a Covenant attack on Verent. The attack came out of nowhere and unfortunately there were no reported survivors of the inital assault nor the glassing that followed afterwards," the officer said solemnly.

Alder's heart broke. He looked at the two girls either side of him and he felt tears begin to well up in his own eyes. He knew how close Elsa and Anna were to their parents and to know that they died at the hands of the genocidal Covenant must have shattered their worlds. He put his arms around both of them in an attempt to comfort them.

"T-thank you for letting us know..." he stuttered.

The two officers nodded and walked out of the house, closing the door behind them. They sat still and in near silence, save for the occasional sniffle or rustle of clothes as the girls wiped their eyes. Darkness fell and soon the girls, emotionally drained and physically exhausted, had fallen asleep, rested their heads on Alder. He carefully slipped out from underneath them both, first, carrying Anna up the stairs and into her room. Placing her gently on the bed and placing a small kiss on her forehead, he returned downstairs for Elsa, picking her up and carrying her up to her room. He laid her down on the bed, also pressing a kiss to her forehead and taking her hand momentarily. She did not stir, the trauma of the day clearly taking its toll. He released her hand and left her to sleep and made his way back downstairs. He quickly messaged his mother, letting her know that he wouldn't be home tonight. He turned the TV on, most of the channels were filled with the news of the glassing of Verent. Unable to stomach any more bad news, he turned it off and spread out on the couch. His mind drifted back to when he recieved the news of his fathers death during the battle of Kohlo. He had run out of the house crying, uncontrollably, which inevitably led to him meeting Elsa and Anna for the first time.

_'They were there for me then... I'll be here for them now...'_ he swore.

And as he tried to calm his mind, he slipped into a restless and shallow sleep.

* * *

The weeks following the news of her parent's death, Elsa became withdrawn and distant. She hardly ever hung out with Alder and Anna had even made comments about how cold she had become to even her. The two had always been close and so Elsa's lack of communication hit Anna hard. Alder had tried to speak to her but she dismissed him on the occasions that they met up or changed the subject completely. This led to a particularly heated argument between Alder and Elsa, which Anna witnessed and was left in tears. Elsa disappeared for 3 days, finally returning on the fourth. She marched into the kitchen where Anna and Alder were sat, with a determined expression.

"I've applied for the Academy," she said sternly.

Shock plastered both Anna and Alder's face.

"E-Elsa? What do you mean? You can't join the Navy!" Anna cried, rushing over to her sister.

"I can Anna and I am. I got good enough marks in my finals to qualify almost instantly and I need to find a job soon or we are going to run out of money. Mum and Dad left us a little money but the war economy is horrible and it won't last us long."

Alder sat silently allowing the sisters to have their discussion.

"But you can't leave me alone! You can't go away to war! You could get hurt! I'll find a job, we'll find something together and we'll get by! You don't have to do this!" Anna screamed.

Elsa only stood there, unable to look at her sister.

"I have to do this Anna. You deserve to live your life and this is the only way I can do it. You said it was your dream to be a doctor? We'll medical school costs money and it's money that I can only get by joining the Navy as an officer."

"But I don't have to be a doctor if it means you might have to die getting the money so I can! You don't have to do this!"

"I do Anna!" Elsa screamed, now matching her sister's volume. "I have to do this for Mum and Dad and to make sure you get the best possible life because that is what they would have wanted and it's what I want for you as well. There is no more discussion about this Anna, I've already made up my mind."

Anna now turned to Alder.

"Say something! Make her change her mind!" she cried hysterically.

Alder looked at Elsa. When she had made up her mind, there was very little anyone could do to make her change it. Her stubborness must have been genetic as Anna was almost as bad as her sister at times.

"You know I won't change it Anna, she's made her decision," he said softly.

"Don't you dare tell me that you are agreeing with this! You can't let her go off to war alone!" she screamed.

"No. You are right. I don't agree with it and that is why I'm not letting her go off by herself. If you go Elsa, I'm going with you."

Anna was now silent. The horror on her face, a clear indication that she did not approve of either of you making this decision.

"I can't ask you to do that Alder. You have a life here, a mother, an offer to go study at the university that you always wanted to," she said quietly, clearly shocked at what Alder had just said.

"I'm not asking Elsa. If you go, I go, simple as that."

Anna sat down, pondering what had just been said. Silence fell, until at last Anna finally spoke.

"If you are going to do this and god knows why I am even letting you consider this, you have to take care of each other ok?" she said slowly.

Alder reached across the table top and placed a gentle hand on Anna's.

"I promise Anna," he said with a small smile.

He could see out of the corner of his eye that Elsa was struggling to stay composed. For all her determination, Anna was always the one who could break down her walls. Anna then turned to Elsa.

"Elsa?" she asked, hoping to hear the same thing from her sister.

Elsa finally made eye contact with her sister, tears streaming down her face.

"I promise Anna... I promise," she cried, rushing over to hug her sister.

"You had both better come back," Anna said, now beginning to blubber like her sister.

"We wouldn't dream of leaving you behind Anna. We'll both be back," Alder said with a reassuring smile.

"Promise?"

Alder looked at Elsa and they both answered at the same time.

"Promise."

* * *

_**A/N: Like I said this story is going to be fairly short and I hope the jumping forward in time isn't too confusing for everyone. Let me know what you guys think and I'll hopefully update soon!**_

_**Don't forget to follow and review if you like the story!**_

_**Until next time,**_

_**Caedous**_


	3. Chapter 3

**0540 Hours, May 1st, 2551, UNSC Officer Candidate School, Mare Nubium, Luna**

Checking corners as they moved around the buildings, Beta Squad, edged closer to their target. The squad of five, constantly on alert, closed the distant to the target quickly and entered the building. Securing the small room, two members walked to the center, where a small package lay on a desk.

"That was way to easy Els... Something's not right," Alder said quietly, taking of his helmet.

Elsa removed her helmet too and stared at the package with deep blue eyes.

"Well we got in, guess whatever surprises they have for us will be on they way out," she replied.

As if almost on cue, gunfire tore into the building. The deafening roar of bullets and the screams of contact, echoed throughout the abandoned building and every member of Beta Squad was instinctively switched into combat mode. Taking behind a desk, Elsa used the lull in gunfire to bark orders. The mission, one in which she had been assigned as the commanding officer, had just gotten a whole lot harder. Both Elsa and Alder had excelled at the Officer Candidate School, earning scores in a variety of subjects that were among the highest ever to be seen at the institution. The two also made a formidable team and when it came time to cross-squad exercises, a Beta Squad lead by either Alder or Elsa, was a challenging and often insurmountable foe.

But this time things were different. With their success had come rivals and with rivals came more challenges for them to overcome. The training exercise of which they were a part of today, was a race to see who could claim the package first. Simple enough, Alder and Elsa had both thought. Until they had heard chatter of a truce being called between Alpha and Charlie squad. With the two squads teaming up to hand Beta their first loss of the year, the mission became less about beating the other teams and more about outsmarting them to the objective, which they realised clearly they had failed to do. Add to the fact that it was also a live fire exercise and things just became a whole lot more interesting.

"Anyone got eyes on the contacts?" Alder shouted.

His closest squad mate, James Peters, yelled back.

"Negative. Best guess is 5 contacts each in the buildings to our left and right."

Alder turned to Elsa.

"We are right royally fucked if we can't get to a better position than this," he said sternly.

Elsa nodded, taking in his advice and the intel she had just received.

"Coleman! I need covering fire on that right window! Peters! Left window! Marwick! On me!" Elsa ordered.

Coleman immediately broke from cover, positioned herself by the window and began to lay down suppressive fire. Alder sprinted across the room and took up the position that Coleman had just left, right by the door.

Marwick skidded across the room and came to a halt just next to Elsa's cover, laying down a few shots before turning to Elsa.

"Got some brilliant idea to get us out of this?" he yelled in his thick, Scottish accent.

Elsa only nodded, pointing to the stairs at the far end of the room. Marwick nodded, acknowledging her intent. It was only a short sprint to the stairs but it was cover-less. As soon as they began to sprint they'd be a sitting duck to any of the fire Alpha or Charlie would send their way. It was a risky strategy. Signalling to Marwick using her fingers, Elsa counted down from three and the mad dash began. They sprinted hard and fast, all the while bullets where flying all around them and at one point, Elsa felt one graze the side of her face. They dove for the stairwell and somehow they made it. Marwick rushed up the stairs, rifle pointing forward. Elsa followed behind, and the two took cover near a window on the left side of the room. They began to fire out the window, blindly at first and then poking their heads up quickly to get an idea of where the enemy was hiding. No matter how many times they tried, they couldn't get a clear indication of where the fire was coming from.

There was a crackle over the radio and Alder spoke.

"Anderson there is a kiosk to the left of us that can give us eyes on if we can get over there. Permission to break cover?"

Elsa saw the kiosk, however she realised how risky it would be trying to get someone in there.

'_We are going to get shot up if we don't do something... All or nothing..._' she thought.

"Affirmative! Peters! Break cover and get into that kiosk! Get us eyes on the enemies position!" Elsa shouted through the radio.

The clatter of gunfire was once again deafening, but Peters replied.

"On it!"

From her position on the first floor, Elsa could see Peters break through the front door and towards the kiosk. Gunfire rained down on him, but he managed to get inside. Fire from the left building was now solely focused on the kiosk, the combatants inside realising the danger that Peters now posed. Gunfire was tearing the building to shreds and suddenly, there was a loud crack. The roof of the structure buckled as the bullets tore through one of its supports. Unable to support it's weight the roof collapsed in a cloud of dust.

Beta squad could only watch on in horror as the building buried Peters inside. Frantically Alder screamed across the radio, broadcasting to all channels.

"All call-signs this is Hayes, ceasefire, I repeat, ceasefire! We have a man down, I repeat we have a man down! Requesting urgent medevac."

The bullets stopped almost instantaneously and Alder sprinted to the now ruined kiosk. Coleman ran out with him and the pair began to frantically clear the rubble in an attempt to pull Peters out. They pulled the rocks away and found Peters' now lifeless and crumpled form, pressed between to pieces of metal. Pulling him from the wreckage, Alder began basic first aid, trying to patch up what wounds he could, however his injuries were far to extensive for a basic field first aid kit to even remotely help to heal. Three Warthogs pulled up and two medics jumped out and relieved Alder. Elsa and Marwick exited the building and ran across to their comrades only to be greeted by the horrifying sight of Peters' injured form. Elsa could only stare, silent and unmoving. Alder closed the distance between them and embraced her.

"This wasn't your fault Els... Don't you dare even begin to think it was..."

She stood still, frozen, staring at the ruins of the kiosk.

"I... I ordered him in there... H-he wouldn't... Wouldn't be so badly hurt right now...," she stuttered hysterically.

By now, Alpha and Charlie teams had exited their respective positions and moved towards the kiosk.

"It wasn't your fault Elsa, it was my idea... This is on me... Please... Just let me take care of this..." he spoke quietly.

The shock gripped her tight and the only reply she could manage was a small nod of her head.

* * *

A week later there was an investigation into the accident. Despite Elsa's protests Alder claimed fulled responsibility, stating that he and he alone had given the order to Peters to enter the structure. At his request, Coleman also confirmed Alder's story, leaving the disciplinary board with no other option but to expel Alder from the Academy. He was instructed to pack his belongings and leave immediately and just like that he was gone. Elsa didn't even get a chance to say goodbye. Guilt racked her for the punishment Alder had received, until the day when Colonel Freeman called her into his office, early one morning. Sitting down, Freeman looked at Elsa sternly.

"You and I both know what happened that day Anderson. Who gave what order and the resulting consequences. When Hayes came to me and insisted that he was responsible I didn't believe him. But he told me that there was no other way, that no matter the cost you had to stay at this Academy and if that meant that he had to take the blame then that was just something that had to be done. If it had been anyone else I would have thrown him out the door and the investigation would have run its proper course."

"But I knew Hayes' father. He was a good man and he even got me out of a scrape or too. I owed it to him to respect the decision that Alder had made, which is why you are still standing here today."

He stood up.

"Do not make me regret it," he said.

Elsa saluted the Colonel.

"I won't sir. I'll always remember what Alder did for me."

"Good. Now I do believe you are dismissed Anderson."

Elsa turned to walk away.

"Oh... One more thing," Colonel Freeman added.

"Alder asked me to pass on a message. He said, now we're even for that day when we were kids. He didn't add anything more than that but I assume you know what he is referring to."

Elsa nodded, the ability to speak failing her as she walked out of the Colonel's office.

'_We aren't even yet Alder... Soon... but not yet..._'

* * *

_**A/N: Hope you enjoyed this! More to come soon and please, review this for me! I really would like some feedback on what you all think of the story!**_

_**Until next time,**_

_**Caedous**_


	4. Chapter 4

**September 19th, 2551, Sydney, Australia**

Rolling over, Alder was met by the dull green glow of his alarm clock. It read 6 o'clock and he groaned. He could try and sleep in, try and force his body back to sleep, or he could get up and go for a run. Deciding that a run was probably better for him, he rose from the bed and threw on some clothes. Even after only four years at the academy, his body was fine tuned to a military lifestyle of early rises and late finishes and had adapted to running on very little sleep. As such most mornings were a frustrating clash of his mind wanting a small sleep in and his body screaming at him to be up and ready for the day.

Stepping out of the house, he turned left and ran down the street. Whether it had been the dream that he had just woken from or the fact that he wasn't truly awake yet, he absentmindedly made his way to the street where Anna and Elsa had lived and Anna was still living. He ran down the street and suddenly he realised where he was. Slowing down, he now realised he was outside Anna's house. He hadn't spoken to Anna since his expulsion from the Academy, whether it be from guilt or from shame, he wasn't sure. He had made a promise to Anna to come back from this with Elsa and now here he was, on Earth, living in realtive safety while Elsa was still in harms way. He would have done anything to go back, to change what had happened but he couldn't and he knew he just had to live with that. Elsa needed the Academy more than he did. She had to provide for Anna by herself and there was no way that he was going to let something that he had done affect their lives in such a monumental way. Not after everything they had done for him. Resuming his run and feeling as though he'd been hit with a car, he turned around and ran home. He ran inside and jumped in the shower, giving himself a quick clean before heading downstairs and making himself some breakfast. He had the house to himself, his mother was working the night shift at the hospital and wouldn't be home for another couple of hours, so he turned his music on, loud enough for it to be heard throughout the house but not loud enough so as to wake the neighbours. Sitting down with a plate of bacon and eggs he was about to take a bite when the doorbell rang. Growling in annoyance and placing his mouthful back on the plate, he rose and went to the door. The doorbell rang again as Alder reached for the handle and shaking his head, he prepared to spray whoever it was behind the door with a verbal tirade that would have rivalled a hurricane. However, when he noticed who was standing at the door, a male UNSC officer, confusion overtook his anger.

"Ah hello? Can I help you?" he asked hesitantly.

The officer checked the data pad he had in his hand.

"Alder Hayes?"

"Yeah that's me. What's this about?"

"I've been sent with strict instructions to bring you to HIGHCOM immediately," the officer replied sternly.

"I'm sorry HIGHCOM? What possible reason could you have to take me to HIGHCOM?"

"I'm not at liberty to disclose that to you at this time. Please just come with me."

Unsure about the whole situation, Alder decided to play along.

"Sure just let me get my things."

"Negative, we need to depart immediately, time is of the essence. Your personal effects will be collected and your kin will be informed. Please this way," the officer insisted, gesturing towards the black vehicle sitting at the kerb outside Alder's house.

Shaking his head, he locked the door and closed it. Jumping in the car, Alder wondered how much wierder the morning could get.

* * *

An hour later, Alder was sitting in a room on the 40th floor of the UNSC High Command Office in the heart of Sydney. From his seat, he could see the sun peaking over the Harbour Bridge. Truly the view was worth saying yes to some shady officer when he asks you to come with him at some ungodly hour of the morning. Fidgeting slightly, he hadn't been spoken to since entering the building. He was beginning to get nervous when, the door opened and a bald man, walked in. Sitting directly across from Alder he studied him, for a moment before speaking.

"Alder Hayes. Quite the report I've got on you here," the man said, holding up a brown folder.

"I'm sorry. I don't know what you read about me but I'm no longer in the Navy. I left the OCS four months ago," Alder said.

"You were expelled from the OCS four months ago," the man corrected. "The incident has been noted however there is very few details surrounding it. Care to explain that to me?"

"No not really," Alder replied, annoyed. "Look, why am I here? Who are you?"

The man smiled, leaning back in his seat.

"I was getting to that. Answer my question."

Alder shook his head, sitting silently for a moment.

"Nothing happened. I made a bad call and someone got hurt. I accepted responsibility for my actions and faced the consequences. End of story."

The man studied Alder.

"Well if that's the story and your sticking to it, there isn't much more to discuss. I do apologise for wasting your time," he said, rising from his seat and collecting Alder's file.

"So what? That's it? You drag me from my house at some ungodly hour of the morning only to confirm something that you already knew? Are you kidding?"

The man chuckled.

"No no. You are right, I knew all this, your file details all the reports from the incident. I guess it was more to confirm something else."

"And what is that?" Alder spat, anger clearly visible.

"That you would be willing to do whatever it took to protect the people you care about," the man said, turning back towards the desk.

"What if I told you that your test scores were the highest I have ever seen and that your personality and leadership skills are exactly what we are looking for. That the UNSC needs people like you in a war that has dragged on for far too long. This is why I was going to offer you a second chance, a chance to do what you can clearly do so very well."

Alder sat stunned. Was this man really giving him a chance to rejoin the Navy?

"I didn't join because I had any desire to fight the Covenant, I joined to keep a promise to a friend. A promise which I have now broken," Alder said quietly.

The man now placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Well why don't we look at fixing that then?" he said smiling.

"What do you want me to do?"

"I take it you have heard of the SPARTAN project?"

A confused look fell across Alder's face.

"Yeah of course. Who hasn't heard of the Master Chief and the rest of the Spartans. They even made figurines out of them."

The man chuckled again.

"Well what I am about to tell you, or more rather show you, is a lot better than Spartan action figures. It is also imperative that you understand that this information is highly classified."

Alder smiled slightly.

"Yeah I kinda figured that, what with the fact that we are in UNSC High Command and not discussing this in my living room."

Following the man out of the room, they entered the elevator. Entering a code into a keypad and placing his hand on a panel that Alder had not noticed on his way up, the elevator shuddered before dropping suddenly. Within seconds, the elevator had made the journey between the 40th floor and the ground, passing the ground level and continuing its descent. It came to a stop on a level known shown as B6.

"Welcome to Bravo-6," the man said, ushering Alder out of the elevator. Leading him to a room about a third of the way down the long corridor, Alder entered and noticed several screens with various pieces of information on it.

"What is this place?" Alder asked, awestruck.

"This is the home of the SPARTAN-IV project."

"Wait... I thought there was only one SPARTAN project."

Shaking his head the man gave Alder a knowing smile.

"Well that was the only one that ONI released to the public. So do you think you have what it takes to be a Spartan?"

Alder couldn't believe it. He had heard stories of the Spartan's, how one of them could hold off horde after horde of Covenant, how the Master Chief had single handedly turned the tide of the war. The Spartans were legendary and most young men aspired to be like them. Now here he was being offered a chance to become a Spartan. This was his chance to find a way back to Elsa, to keep the promise he made to Anna.

After a moments silence he grinned.

"Hell yes."

* * *

_**A/N: And that's that! I tried to keep it as accurate to the timeline of the actual Halo universe as much as possible as it's pretty accurately documented what goes on when. I hope you enjoy this and once again please leave a review if you liked it, disliked it or just want to say hey!**_

_**Until next time,**_

_**Caedous**_


End file.
